Love's Gift
by Renavelia
Summary: Jean Havoc is injured and saved by an angel.


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist.  
><strong>

**CLAIMER: I OWN Camilla Stonebridge.**

**Do NOT steal!  
>~Reena***<strong>

Camilla Stonebridge sat with her knees to her chest as she gazed over the tranquil pond not far from her country home. The light breeze brew tresses of hair in her face and she brushed them back with an absent move of her hand. Darkness was beginning to fall when she decided to head home.

If by chance, Camilla would never know, but she turned to look at the pond one last time and caught a glimpse of something large slump up against a tree on the other side of the pond. She squinted her eyes at the object, before gasping.

There, in all their blue glory, was a military solider.

Grabbing hold of her long skirt, Camilla ran along the thin trail towards the solider. As soon as she was within a couple of yards from him, she could see blood seeping through the front of his uniform. Swallowing the bile that rose in the back of her throat, Camilla went to the unconscious man and laid him flat on his back, before opening his uniform top.

Ignoring the minor gashes for later, Camilla narrowed her eyes at the large laceration that ran across the man's chest, going deep enough to make her worry, but not deep enough to cause any real problems if treated now. Taking the hem of her skirt in her hands, she ripped away at the bottom and began to use it to stop the blood flow.

She then wrapped another piece around his chest, with much difficulty as he was unconscious. Taking a deep breath and trying to block out the smell of blood, Camilla moved her hands under his arms for a better grip. Knowing full well that her rose colored shirt would be stained in red, she proceeded in dragging him back to her home.

Dawn came slow as Camilla sat in the chair beside the bed in which the injured solider laid. His blond hair was matted to his forehead in sweat from the fever that his body was desperately trying to fight off. His body shook from it. Releasing a tired sigh, Camilla gave the man a once over, before leaving for her own room to take a much needed shower.

All night she spent worrying over the stranger and making sure he was as comfortable as possible. She had to change his newly placed gauze wraps about five times, since he jerked around once and ripped his stitches.

Remembering this had Camilla shudder as the warm spray of water washed away the dirt and grim along with the blood that was caked onto her arms.

'He shouldn't wake up for another few hours, so I might as well begin breakfast.' Camilla thought, turning off the water.

Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped one towel around her chest and another one around her hair to let it dry. Leaving the bathroom, she grabbed a pair of light jean shorts and a white T-shirt, putting them on over her white bra and pantie set. Shoving her feet into a pair of wore-out flip-flops, she walked downstairs and out the backdoor, going towards her garden.

Like every morning, she picked vegetables that she would use for lunch and dinner. Thinking of the man upstairs, Camilla was planning on making soup.

Going back inside with an arm load of fresh fruits and vegetables, Camilla quickly washed them and put them away, before starting breakfast. Making herself some scrambled eggs and toast, she ate while the washing machine turned the clothes. After washing her plate, Camilla took the clean clothes and put them in the basket, before going back out the backdoor. Where she hung them up to dry in the warm summer breeze.

Humming the song that was stuck in her head, she failed to hear the shuffling coming from the open window upstairs. It wasn't until the backdoor opened that she turned around with a start. She pressed a hand to her racing heart as she stared at the blond male that was leaning up against her door jam.

Immediately, she set the basket on the ground and went to him. Taking his arm in hers, she lead him to the closes chair, which happened to be in the kitchen.

"Why are you out of bed? You'll rip your stitches again." Camilla said as she lifted the shirt he had pulled on.

She didn't catch the blush on the man's face as she lightly ran her fingers around the wound.

"Are you the one who saved me?" He asked, his face was still too pale for Camilla's liking, despite the fact that he was blushing at her.

She nodded.

"I just happened to catch your figure on the other side of the pond where I was. Your quite lucky, since I was heading home and could have easily not have seen you." Camilla stated.

"Thank you, but I have to get going now." He said, going to stand up.

Camilla gently placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back onto the chair.

"I'm sorry, but until your healed, I'm not letting you leave this house just so you can drop from exhaustion a few miles down the road." Camilla said, sternly.

He sighed in defeat and grinned a little.

"So, do I get to know the name of my guardian angel?" He asked, making light of his state.

"Camilla and your are?" She asked with a smile.

"Jean Havoc. I'm a Second Lieutenant of the military." He said, reaching into his pants pocket.

When his hand came out empty, he frowned. Camilla went over to one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a pack of cigarettes that looked like it's been through hell and back.

"Are you looking for these, Jean?" Camilla asked, holding the pack in from of him.

He reached for them, but she pulled them out of his range.

"I don't allow smoking in my house, so you'll have to do it outside. But, seeing as your still very badly injured, your blood needs to have the most oxygen it can get and I assure you that you'll heal fast then when you smoke." Camilla said, tucking the pack into her shorts pocket.

Jean's mouth opened and closed for a moment, before his shoulders slumped.

"Are you hunger, Jean? I'll make you some breakfast." Camilla asked, going to the refrigerator.

Her question was met with a growl of Jean's stomach and a embarrassed chuckle from him. Smiling, she grabbed a carton of eggs and proceeded in making Jean a ham and cheese omelet with toast and bacon.

"Do you live alone, Camilla?" Jean asked as he bit into the omelet she had set in front of him.

"Yes and before you ask, it was a choice of mine. I decided to move away from the city where my family is, so that I can have peace and solitude." Camilla said, taking a sip of the coffee she had made.

"Not much peace and solitude when you have a stranger to tend to." Jean mumbled.

Standing up, Camilla patted Jean's shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Your not exactly what I asked for, but your not a burden Jean. Now finish your breakfast while I got hang up the rest of the clothes." Camilla said and left the room.

Jean watched Camilla through the kitchen window after he placed his empty glass and plate in the sink. She had all of the clothes up on the line and was standing in the shade as the wind blew threw her shoulder length ebony hair. Her skin was glowing from the sun's raise and just the sight of her was enough to have Jean's breath catch in his throat.

She then turned her head to the side and caught Jean starring at her from inside. When she smiled at him and motioned him to come out, he didn't hesitate. He took a seat underneath the apple tree that she was standing under and closed his eyes in content.

'When was the last time I felt like this?' Jean wondered to himself as the wind fluttered his bangs.

"I love it out here." Camilla stated happily.

Jean peered up at her through half-lidded eyes.

"I can see that. You glow when you smile." Jean said.

His words had Camilla looking down at him as she smiled again.

"It's the clean air here. You shouldn't go too long without it or you'll forget the wonders your missing." Camilla stated

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Jean said, smiling back at her.

Days passed and formed into weeks as Jean healed with the help of Camilla. Even after he knew that he was healed enough to leave, he stayed, not wanting to leave Camilla. For he was falling in love with her and he didn't want to loose sight of what he's been missing. Her.

"Jean, dinner is ready!" Camilla called out the back door to where Jean was smoking under the apple tree.

Hearing her voice, he coughed on the smoke and struggled to put out the cigarette without her seeing what he was doing. Just the other day, he had managed to sneak his first smoke in what felt like years to him.

"Coming." Jean said, passing an absent hand over the stubble that grew on his chin.

He had shaved it last week, but had been slacking and since Camilla didn't seem to mind a little facial hair on him, he'd kept it. Walking into the house, he made sure to kick the extra dirt and grass off of his shoes, before taking them off at the backdoor. He then went into the kitchen and stood at the doorway, watching Camilla place dinner on the table.

She was barefoot and was wearing a light blue cotton sundress that reached her knees. Camilla had her bangs clipped back with a small butterfly clip and little tresses of hair fell free to brush her forehead. After setting a bowl of biscuits on the table, Camilla turned to see what Jean was doing.

Jean, himself, was in a pair of khaki pants and a plain white T-shirt that both belonged to Camilla's older brother who still lives in the city.

"What?" Camilla asked, seeing him just standing there starring at her.

He shook his head and walked over to her. Taking her hand in his, he pulled her close.

"I have to leave tomorrow morning, Camilla. I've put off going back too long." Jean whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

She wrapped her arms around his waist as she nuzzled her face in his chest. Returning the hug, Jean brushed his fingers through her hair. She leaned back, tears wet in her dark blue eyes as she looked up at him sadly.

"I know, Jean. I know." Camilla said and cupped his face.

She gently ran her thumb over his cheek, before pulling away. Letting out a sad sigh, she forced a smile to her face and motioned for him to sit down.

"Let's eat, before every thing gets cold." Camilla said, spooning some mashed potatoes onto her plate.

Wearing a fake smile of his own, just for her, he took the bowl as she passed it to him. Together, they ate in silence.

Later that day, Camilla sat out on the front porch on the swing while the sun began to set. Jean opened up the screen door, carrying two glasses of iced lemonade and took a seat beside her. Saying nothing, the two drank from their glasses and sat side by side, watching the sun set.

Only when Jean's hand reached over and laced his fingers with hers, did Camilla look at him.

"I promise that I'll come back for you." Jean said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ears.

Taking Jean's hand that was still in her hair, in her hands, Camilla leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder.

"You could always stay here with me." Camilla whispered, closing her eyes as the swing rocked back and forth.

"I would if I could, Camilla, but I've been gone longer then I was supposed to be already. My Colonel has probably ordered me as MIA and I need to get back to Central to let him know that I'm alive. I'll come back as soon as I tell him." Jean said, his voice serious as he pulled her closer to him.

"I'll wait for you." Camilla said, lifting her head to looking him in the eyes.

Jean smiled, cupping the back of her neck.

"Give me two weeks." Jean said, closing his mouth over hers.

With two weeks over and a third week starting, Camilla was beginning to lose hope that Jean was coming back. For the first week, all she could do was worry if he made it to Central or not. The the second week went dreadfully slow that she cleaned the house three times that week. Now, with the third week here, Camilla walked down the road to the pond in which she first saw Jean.

The surface of the pond rippled as a family of ducks swam over the top. Camilla stood watching them, smiling.

"I thought I might find you here."

At the voice she so longed to hear, Camilla whipped around to see Jean standing near the edge of the road. The brown sack he carried was dropped to the ground as Camilla launched herself into his open arms. Twisting around, Jean tighten his arms around her small waist, burring his face in her hair.

"Jean Havoc, you said two weeks." Camilla said sternly, before smiled.

Jean grinned, still holding her up off of the ground.

"I convinced my Colonel to release me of my duty. I'm here to stay, Camilla." Jean said.

"Oh, Jean. You didn't have to give up your career for me." Camilla said, frowning.

Jean shook his head.

"Not for you. For us. I want-I need you, Camilla and I can't have you if I'm in the military." Jean stated seriously.

"I'll have you, Jean. I love you." Camilla said to him, smiling again.

Jean's face broke into a huge smile at her words.

"I love you too, Camilla. The day I awoke from the injuries, I began falling hard." Jean said, honestly.

With her feet now touching the ground, Camilla leaned up and pressed her lips to Jean's. His arms pulled her more against him as he deepened the kiss.

**END!**


End file.
